smallvillefanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Time Guardian/JLA: Justice League of America
JLA: Justice League of America is a spin-off series of Smallville focusing on the adventures of the Justice League. It's set after the events of Finale. Season 1 ﻿Story Shortly after the Apokolips crisis, Superman disappears without a trace prompting Oliver Queen/Green Arrow to take command of the League as a new wave of supervillains begin their rampage. Main Cast *Justin Hartley - Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (13/13) *Phil Morris - John Jones/Martian Manhunter (13/13) *Alaina Huffman - Dinah Lance/Black Canary (13/13) *Alan Ritchson - Arthur Curry/Aquaman (13/13) *Kyle Gallner - Bart Allen/Impulse (13/13) *Laura Vandervoort - Kara Kent/Supergirl (12/13) Secondary Cast *Allison Mack - Chloe Sullivan/Watchtower (8/13) *Michael Rosenbaum - Lex Luthor (5/13) *Erica Durance - Lois Lane-Kent (4/13) *Aaron Ashmore - Jimmy Olsen (4/13) *Laura Vandervoort - Bizarra (3/13) *Milo Ventimiglia - Mark Mardon/Weather Wizard (3/13) *David Anders - Amazo (3/13) *Zachary Quinto - Eobard Thawne/Professor Zoom (3/13) *Tom Welling - Clark Kent/Superman (3/13) *Tom Welling - Clark Luthor/Ultraman (2/13) *John Hurt - Starro the Conqueror (voice) (2/13) *Trent Ford - Mikhail Mxyzptlk/Mr. Mxyzptlk (2/13) Episodes Rising Justice (Part 1) '''- When Superman disappears the JLA begins a global search for him, however the League's efforts are hindered by the arrival of Starro the Conqueror. After a brutal fight Starro apparently kills Aquaman forcing the team to withdraw as the Conqueror and his mind-controlled slaves begin their assault on Metropolis. '''Rising Justice (Part 2) - The JLA attacks Starro again but they prove no match for the interstellar mastermind. To their aid comes Kara Kent/Supergirl and the very much alive Aquaman with an army of sea creatures. Together the League frees Starro's victims from his control and Supergirl and the Martian Manhunter toss the villain into space. Starro is defeated but vows to return one day. A Change in the Weather - Unususal weather patterns across the globe indicate that a weather manipulation on a massive scale is caused by Mark Mardon/Weather Wizard who threatens to destroy Metropolis with a tornado unless he receives a 10 billion dollar ransom. Impulse disperses the Wizard's hurricane by running opposite to its rotation, before the rest of the team seperate him from his Weather Wand rendering him powerless. Bizarra - The Phantom Bizarro has survived his destruction in "Persona" and has now taken the form of Kara, forcing her into a confrontation with the new incarnation of this mimicking foe. 'Bizarra' is defeated by being forced to absorb red kryptonite causing her to become inhibited but it's only a matter of time before it wears of and she turns evil again. Act of God (Part 1) '''- A strange black light event renders Impulse and Black Canary powerless as well as depowering every meteor freak and metahuman (with the exception of Aquaman, Supergirl and the Martian Manhunter as their powers were part of their natural biology). With the JLA reduced to only four memebers, it's harder to fight injustice especially when Lex Luthor unleashes a cloud of refined fear gas (from Smallville episode "Scare"), causing mass panic throughout the city. '''Act of God (Part 2) - With the rest of the League captured by Luthor, Bart and Dinah have to figure out how to save the day without their powers. Eventually the two infiltrate Lex' compound and, after a second black light event restores their powers, defeat Luthor. Time and Yet Again - Oliver keeps experiencing the same day over and over while everyone else is oblivious to it all. He soon discovers that Epoch the Lord of Time is responsible and he plans to keep doing this until Oliver goes crazy and kills himself. With the aid of Booster Gold and his semi-understanding of Epoch's technology, Oliver breaks the Time Loop but Epoch vanishes. Amazing '''- A supervillain named Amazo, who has the abillity to copy the powers of metahumans, is on the rampage in Gotham City. The League enlists the aid of the local superhero - Batman - in order to stop him before he becomes too powerful for the League to fight. Eventually Amazo is defeated and imprisoned in the Arkham Asylum. '''Mxyzptlkated (Part 1) - A single handed robbery of Star City National Bank alerts the team to the fact that Metahuman Mikhail Mxyzptlk/Mr. Mxyzptlk has returned, more powerful than ever. When most of the League falls under his control Green Arrow and Impulse enlist the aid of part time JLA members Zatanna and Stargirl to stop Mxyzptlk. Mxyzptlkated (Part 2) - Green Arrow, Impulse, Zatanna, and Stargirl confront Mr. Mxyzptlk and the mind-controlled members of the League. After freeing the team from Mxyzptlk's control Zatanna uses her powers to summon a swarm of locusts, apparently rendering him powerless once again. Zoom '- Bart Allen wakes up one day to discover that the JLA never existed and that the world is now lorded over by an evil speedster called Professor Zoom. With the aid of the Legion of Superheroes, Impulse travels back in time to prevent Professor Zoom from killing Oliver Queen thus preventing the existence of the League. '''Injustice for All (Part 1) '- When Superman suddenly reappears in the Watchtower he claims that he lost his memory and has no idea what happened to him for the past year. Just in time as Lex Luthor (aided by Bizarra and Professor Zoom) breaks the Weather Wizard and Amazo out of jail creating a new incarnation of the Injustice League. When the League confronts the villains, they are more than a little surprised when Superman seems to side with them, revealing that he's in fact Clark Luthor/Ultraman, the true mastermind behind the Injustice League's creation and that the real Superman has been trapped on Earth-2 all along. 'Injustice for All (Part 2) '- The Martian Manhunter travels to Earth-2 to rescue Superman as the rest of the league battle the supervillains on Earth-1. Eventually Superman uses the (repaired) Earth-2 mirror box to return himself and Ultraman to their respective universes and help defeat the Injustice League. Suddenly Brainiac 5 briefly appears warning Superman that "something is coming". Season 2 Story The story of the JLA continues as new heroes (Green Lantern, Captain Marvel) and villains (Cyborg Superman, Star Sapphire) rise. Main Cast *Tom Welling - Clark Kent/Superman (13/13) *Justin Hartley - Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (13/13) *Phil Morris - John Jones/Martian Manhunter (13/13) *Alaina Huffman - Dinah Lance/Black Canary (13/13) *Alan Ritchson - Arthur Curry/Aquaman (13/13) *Kyle Gallner - Bart Allen/Impulse (13/13) *Allison Mack - Chloe Sullivan/Watchtower (13/13) Secondary Cast *Erica Durance - Lois Lane-Kent (6/13) *Michael Rosenbaum - Lex Luthor (6/13) *James Roday - Hal Jordan/Green Lantern (5/13) *Aaron Ashmore - Jimmy Olsen (5/13) *Milo Ventimiglia - Mark Mardon/Weather Wizard (5/13) *Brian Austin Green - John Corben/Metallo (4/13) *Logan Lerman - Billy Batson/Captain Marvel (3/13) *Brandon Routh - Captain Marvel/Billy Batson (3/13) *Eric Roberts - Hank Henshaw/Cyborg Superman (3/13) *Michael Jai White - Dr. John Henry Irons/Steel (3/13) *Tom Welling - Clark Luthor/Ultraman (2/13) *Johnny Knoxville - Jack Napier/The Jokester (2/13) *Nathan Fillion - Bruce Wayne/Batman (2/13) Episodes 'A Legion Divided (Part 1) - '''Three weeks after Brainiac 5's cryptic message, Superman is still wondering what the warning means. He's about to find out when Doomsday time-travels from 31st century (having took him 1000 years to dig himself out) to the present day along with rogue members of the Legion of Superheroes: Gim Allon/Colossal Boy and James Cullen/Kid Quantum. '''A Legion Divided (Part 2) - '''Doomsday's rampage continues as Kid Quantum traps most of the League in stasis forcing Superman and Supergirl to fight Doomsday and Colossal Boy alone. To their aid come Cosmic Boy, Lightning Lad, Saturn Girl and Booster Gold. Eventually the rogue members of the Legion are subdued and Superman tossess Doomsday into space declaring that "he will never return". In the end the Legion asks Supergirl to rejoin them and she accepts departing for the 31st century. '''Brightest Day '- Former corpsman Allan Scott is attacked and killed by William Hand/Black Hand who uses a strange energy siphon to drain the energy of Green Lantern Rings. The JLA's attention is soon caught by the new incarnation of the JSA superhero, Hal Jordan. A confrontation between the new Green Lantern and Black Hand wreaks havoc on Coast City forcing the League to intervene. Eventually Hand is defeated and the League offers Hal a position among them but he refuses stating that he needs to protect the entire Sector 2814, not just Earth before departing for another world. 'Storm Front '- Lex Luthor secures the release of Mark Mardon/Weather Wizard in exchange for him building a massive planetary wide weather control device so that he can terraform LuthorCorp owned desert lands into valuable farm properties, at the expense of creating drought and heat waves at random areas throughout the globe. The JLA discovers Luthor's plot and decide to put an end to it. 'The Man of Tomorrow '- When astronaut Hank Henshaw becomes exposed to cosmic radiation during a misson in space gone wrong, he discovers that now he can control and fuse himself with technology and, after being manipulated by Lex Luthor, becomes the Cyborg Superman to fight the League. 'The Star Sapphire '- Carol Ferris is an average woman, a CEO of an aeronautics engineering company and Hal Jordan's on and off girlfriend. Things change when she discovers a sapphire with properties strangely similar to a Green Lantern ring, and under its influence becomes the Star Sapphire to battle the Green Lantern of sector 2814. 'Underground (Part 1) - '''A dark matter experiment gone wrong sends Oliver into the Earth-2 universe where a tyrannical Crime Syndicate of America exists in place of the JLA lead by Clark Luthor/Ultraman and consisting of Bart Allen/Slipstream, Arthur Curry/Barracuda, Carter Hall/Blood Eagle, J'onn J'onzz/White Martian and Dinah Lance/Silver Banshee. He's soon drawn into the Justice Underground, a secret society of heroes and vigilantes who fight against the Syndicate, lead by this universe' Lex Luthor, who is revealed to have faked his death, and consisting of Lois Lane/Stiletto, Jack Napier/Jokester, Mark Mardon/Weather Wizard, John Corben/Cyborg, Hal Jordan/Green Lantern and a powerless Major Zod along with Jor-El and the decimated Kandorian army. '''Underground (Part 2) '- Oliver is still trapped on Earth-2 and thinks he can help the Underground end the rule of the CSA, but the price maybe too high. As the heroes and villains clash, Oliver tries to steal a sample of Ultraman's blood in the hopes of repowering the Kandorians and bringing the Syndicate to an end. 'Second Fiddle '- A look at an average day for the JLA "B Squad" (Cyborg, Zatanna, Booster Gold, Superboy, Green Lantern and Stargirl), as they encounter a new superhero named Steel. 'Marvels - '''Radio news reporter, Billy Batson is chosen by the wizard Shazam to become a hero named Captain Marvel as an ancient evil returns to Earth and finds a new host in a kid named Theo Adam. The League join forces with Captain Marvel to battle Black Adam. '''The Darkest Day (Part 1) - '''A sudden surge in crimes throughout the globe, plus telescope images of a planet sized object approaching the solar system, warn the Justice League of Darkseid's return, and he has a new weapon in the form of Doomsday. '''The Darkest Day (Part 2) - '''The League calls in every available hero and villain to fight as Darkseid personally leads his army in the conquest of Earth. With Superman and Captain Marvel battleing Doomsday, the rest of the heroes prove no match for Darkseid's power and soon are ether too wounded to fight or fall under his control. '''The Darkest Day (Part 3) -' With every hero and villain appart from Superman incapacitated, Darkseid proposes an offer: he and Doomsday will battle to the death and if Superman wins he'll leave for now but if he dies, the Earth will become his domain. Supermn prevails but it's a Pyrrhic victory as, shortly after Darkseid's retreat, The Last Son of Krypton dies from his injuries. Season 3 Story The story arc deals with the aftermath of Superman's death and eventual resurection. More heroes and villains rise and fall. The Trinity slowly gathers. Main Cast *Tom Welling - Clark Kent/Superman (13/13) *Justin Hartley - Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (13/13) *Phil Morris - John Jones/Martian Manhunter (13/13) *Alaina Huffman - Dinah Lance/Black Canary (13/13) *Alan Ritchson - Arthur Curry/Aquaman (13/13) *Kyle Gallner - Bart Allen/Impulse (13/13) *Allison Mack - Chloe Sullivan/Watchtower (13/13) Secondary Cast *Erica Durance - Lois Lane-Kent (7/13) *Nathan Fillion - Bruce Wayne/Batman (6/13) *Rhona Mitra - Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (4/13) *James Roday - Hal Jordan/Green Lantern (4/13) Episodes '''The Reign of the Supermen, Funeral for a Friend (Part 1)'' - After Superman's funeral, the world falls into chaos as his greatest protector is no more. With the League more or less disbanded, Conner Kent/Superboy takes the mantle of Superman but he's not the only one as Hank Henshaw/Cyborg Superman also claims to be Superman, resurrected using cybernetics, but in reality he just wants to undermine his reputation. Things get even more serious when an ancient Kryptonian war machine called the Eradicator is released from the Fortress of Solitude by Jor-El, and also takes the mantle of Superman but does more harm than good. '''The Reign of the Supermen, The Man of Steel (Part 2) '- Bruce Wayne/Batman suspects that Superman might not be dead, a suspicion that's confirmed when Superboy X-rays his grave to reveal that it's empty. The two partner up to prove that Cyborg Superman and the Eradicator are impostors, but it might not be easy even with the help of Steel (now calling now calling himself "the Man of Steel" and having the house of El shield branded on his armor's chest plate). In the end it's revealed that Lex Luthor has stolen Superman's body and that Superman is still alive but in a coma. The Reign of the Supermen, Cry for Justice (Part 3) - 'The Reign of the Supermen, Superman Lives (Part 4) '- Category:Blog posts